Tainted Cinderella
by Horny Jess
Summary: All Sango has ever wanted was someone to love & want her. Not for her body, but for her soul. But can she open her heart out, or has past experiences turned it into ice? Only a Oneshot, Sango&Miroku. Lemon! R&R ppl!


_Note: Ok, first of, this story isn't really mine. I'm disclaiming this right from the get-go. One of my best friends wrote this for me for my birthday. (Which was only a couple of days ago btw! Yeah! I'm finally 16!) Well, I absolutely fell in love with the story and asked her permission to put it on here. Her only stipulation was that I don't put her own name. LoL. The only changes I've made was to change the characters to Inuyasha ones so that you guys would understand it better and some descriptions of them. Her original characters were some of which were in her own story that she is currently writing. Myself, herself, and a couple more of our friends are in that story as main characters. Hmm…maybe I should ask her to put that one on here too…well, here's the story! R&R and enjoy!_

_-Horny Jess_

Story originally by:

_-- Mitsuki Takase --_

"She doesn't want to put her own name "

A/N this is in the real world with no demons or anything. Ignore everything you know about the show…except maybe the main pairing.

**Tainted Cinderella**

The weight of his body pressed hers against the cold hard metal as his body invaded her without hesitation. He increased the rhythm and pressure of his hips and ecstasy shot through his body. He shuddered with the force of his desire, letting out a low moan. Sango watched the boy drown in a spiral of ecstasy with apathy; a repetitive theatrical show that she had watched over and over again. The same show, different actors, but none of them surprised her or entertained her. Sex was overrated; it was only good for money.

"Sango," he moaned aloud as his body rippled with the fierce movement of his hips. A harsh groan broke from his throat and his body tensed. The boy quickly withdrew before he stiffened and ejaculated. The boy collapsed; his breathing harsh and jerky. Sango looked at him and picked up her briefs which lay on the floor. She slipped on the wet briefs and straightened her skirt which was up around her waist.

Getting up, she searched the boy's wallet and took out a few hundred yen. Her eyes wandered until it stopped on his student identification card.

"So your name's Hojo," she said aloud, closing the wallet and slipping it back into his clothes which were scattered across the rooftop floor. "If you want to do it again, it's double the price." The boy watched her with a flustered face as she walked towards the stairway and closed the door. She looked at her watch and sighed. Third period still wasn't over, maybe she could muster in another job.

Sango looked back up to see a student leaning against the wall. He looked up at her with curious eyes, his arms neatly folded across his chest. Stepping down the stairs, she turned her back towards him as she brushed her hair backwards. An arm suddenly wrapped itself around her waist before pulling her backwards until she turned around and faced the guy, her hands against his chest. The guy was a head taller than her, his eyes were a shocking violet colour and his straight black hair which was tied back with a red ribbon. Mesmerized, her grip on the soft fabric of his jacket loosened, her eyes searching those violet eyes which stared at her with unblinking scrutiny. Unconsciously, she leaned towards him until she felt his breath brush strands of hair from her forehead.

"Are you Kyouta Sango?" he asked in a suave deep voice. The sound of her name awakened her from the dreamy state. For him to know her name, he was probably asking her for an expensive favour which every other guy asked for. He seemed rich enough for her to bargain the price.

"Yah, I'm Sango. What do you want?"

"I heard rumours that you do anything for money, and the groans of the guy up there on the rooftop only verify that."

"Call me whatever you want, it doesn't matter. Do you want to pay for some fun as well?" Surprisingly, the boy didn't blush or become startled. Instead, he chuckled heart-warmingly and his left hand cupped her cheek.

"I am indeed asking for a favour," he said bending down until his lips brushed against her ears, "but getting intimate on the school roof doesn't interest me." Sango startled at the statement and pushed him away as she stood defensively.

"If you're going to make fun of me like that, why are talking to me in the first place!"

"My request is of a more innocent upbringing. My parents are visiting me the following weekend and have requested that I bring my girlfriend to dinner. However, my girlfriend is nothing but a story that I have told them to avoid being engaged with the daughter of one of my father's business associates. I invite you to dinner to play the role of my girlfriend in front of my parents. If you must know, I would ask another girl who is already at the standards of my parents, but they'd blackmail me into getting into a relationship. However, you are infamous for doing favours for a price. I will pay whatever the cost it takes for you to answer to my request." Sango's temper lessened and she unclenched her fists. Though the job seemed to take more on her part, its innocent nature but high paying end attracted her. At least this guy was decent looking compared to her last client.

"I'll take the job," she replied as she raised her fingers to her lips. "But you do know that what you're asking of me will be costly. Around a few thousand yen; it's only fair." She closed her eyes and shrugged, waiting for his complaint.

Sango heard a clicking sound, causing her to look up at the source of the sound. The guy smiled as he looked up from his cellphone.

"You're very photogenic, even when you're shocked. I need your phone number to contact you later on." Sango lightly blushed against her will before attempting to cover her flustered face and telling him her number.

"Thank you, Kyouta-san," the boy said, smiling as he slipped his cellphone into his pocket. Sango quickly turned around and started down the stairs when she heard him call her name again.

"Kyouta-san, have you no care for the guy who has just become your client?" Sango turned around defiantly and with a superior look, smirked at him.

"Why should I, you're just money in the bank."

"Even banks have a name, and I should guess that you know the name of your bank." Sango flushed a scarlet red at his remark, though truth be told, she seldom knew the names of her clients. "My name is Sakurai Miroku, pleasure doing business with you."

"I'm sure the pleasure will be all yours," she remarked bitterly, quickly running down the stairs. His eyes followed Sango until she disappeared down another flight of stairs.

---------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 days since she last spoke to that Sakurai boy. Without any contact with him, she wasn't sure if he still needed her "assistance", so naturally, she moved on to other clients. Closing her apartment door behind her, she wearily walked over to her room and fell onto the cool soft fabric of her bed. It didn't matter how many times she had sex, it still hurt and her body was sore. She felt dirty, but at least she got the money she needed.

Silence continued to pass, the clicking of the clock growing louder and louder. She hated the silence, it left her alone with her thoughts and memories that she so desperately tried to shut out. Sango curled up into a ball and clasped her palms against her ears. She didn't want to hear it; she didn't want to remember it. It was too painful, the yelling, the beatings – she had to get out of there.

Grabbing her handbag, she quickly got off her bed and out of her room. She stopped at the touch of her soft wet tears dropping on her cheeks. Sango stood in front of the mirror that hung in her hallway and she stared at herself. The faint memory of her mother smiling at her and caressing her face crept into her mind, but Sango shook the memory out of her head. It had come and gone, leaving her in this state - dirty and tainted. Happiness was just another word, and she didn't want to hear it. Swiftly wiping her tears from her eyes, she slipped on her shoes and hurried out the apartment, not even bothering to lock the door.

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Sango looked up to see some random guy trying to pick her up. He smiled at her and she shuddered at the look of perversion which ruled over his face. She was disgusted by his attempt to dress in style with his cheesy looks, but she knew what he wanted and she wanted it too. Sex made her forget about everything, she didn't care that she was in denial, she just wanted escape. It was like killing two birds with one stone; she was earning money and emotionally saving herself. "Are you alone beautiful? Let's go drinking at an oceanfront hotel." She looked up at him with ice cold eyes, causing him to step back in shock.

"Why don't we skip all that crap and just go to the alley over there?" He looked at her with a gaping mouth. "You'll have to pay 500 yen if you want a good time." He hastily searched his wallet and handed her the money before grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the alley.

He roughly pushed her against the wall and urgently pushed his mouth against hers. His hands groped her breasts before moving its way down to her thighs which he eagerly caressed until she let out a quiet moan. Sango felt a sudden change of pressure between her thighs and she closed her eyes, playing out what would happen next in her mind. She had done this dozens of times, and she knew almost every move a man would pull on her. Nothing surprised her.

"Just another whore," he murmured painfully biting at her lips as she flinched at the pain. "Whores like you disgust me. I'd rather have you withering in fear as I rape you, but it's all the same. At least I can do whatever I want with you!"

Sango's eyes suddenly opened and she looked up at his eyes which stared at her with sudden psychotic fury. She was afraid. She didn't know what he was going to do to her. With all her strength, she tried to push him away from her, but she was too tired and weak. With a savage smile, he ripped her caftan into shreds until only bits of cloth covered her body, which was nearly nude except for her thong.

"You monster!" she screamed, hastily grabbing the remains of her dress to cover her breasts.

"Monster? How am I a monster? You were asking for it; I paid for this. I didn't do anything wrong. Just be the obedient slave that you should be and just shut up!"

He smacked her off the wall of the dumpster and forced her onto the floor where he ripped off her remaining covers.

"How about some S&M, girl!" he screamed with crazed laughter. Sango tried to scramble to her knees, tears flooding from her eyes. He knocked her back onto the floor, falling onto her, staring straight into her eyes. "I'm sure you do this all the time, you acted like it when I first touched you. What's the matter, scared?" He unzipped his fly as he held her arms upwards with one hand. "Doesn't matter, your fear only adds to the excitement." He forced her legs apart with his.

"No," she cried out weakly, "Get away from me."

He rammed himself into her. Sango screamed with desperation.

He continued to thrust into her, again and again as pain tore through her. He suddenly withdrew from her, but the nightmare was far from over. Her second of relief was nothing but a false haven. The guy suddenly flipped her onto her stomach and dragged her to her knees. Again, he thrust himself into her, only this time, from behind. She tried to crawl away, but he mercilessly dug his fingers into her hips.

"How do you like doggie style!" he screamed aloud, uncaring if anyone else heard them. She had let him do this to her, he had paid her. No one could help her; she was at the mercy of a devil. "Grunt like an animal for me; rut like the whore that you are." The pressure from his hips increased and she sobbed uncontrollably.

The guy groped for her breasts and harshly squeezed them until she cried aloud. She forced the sounds past her lips, demeaned and terrified. She grunted to his pleasure and sobbed to his excitement. All she wanted to do was shrivel up into a tiny ball so that no one would see her; she just wanted to die. She didn't want to, but her body could not deny the sexual pleasure that was mixed in the pain. Sango orgasmed, arching her back violently with a scream.

His erection was still full of rigidity. He withdrew from her, stood up and laughed as he watched her sprawl into a ball, clutching her abdomen. Her abdomen cramped, like a jagged blade was ripping her innards to pieces. He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her to her knees. She looked at him, looked forward, and returned her gaze towards him, shaking her head violently in terror. He reached into his pants and took out a silver object. Sango watched the fingers of his left hand sprawl out before it grabbed the top of her head and pushed her downwards until she faced his throbbing penis. She heard a click and then felt the ice cold blade of a pocket knife at her throat.

Crying, her lips parted and her tongue slipped out. He moaned in pleasure as she took him in her mouth, her tongue reluctantly pleasuring him. He groaned in ecstasy and readied himself to climax in her mouth. Sango shuddered in fear, in horror of what she was doing. It had happened all too fast, she didn't know what was going on anymore. All she knew was that if she moved, she would die. She wanted to cry out for someone to help her, but no one would come to save her. No one had saved her from the beatings 4 years ago.

A shadow loomed above the two, but before the guy could turn around, he was struck by a fist that sent him flying to the other side of the alley. The knife that flipped in the air was caught by the attacker who threw the pocket-knife straight down at the guy, piercing the edges of the crotch area of his pants. Sango knelt there, trembling. She didn't know what was going on, but the nightmare was over. She heard a faint mumbling of words from the attacker to the rapist before she lost consciousness and fainted.

---------------------------------------------------

"Don't even try to move if you fear for your life," the attacker stated with a coldness that startled the guy. The noise of sirens echoed down the street. The unknown attacker looked over to his side and swiftly caught Sango as she fainted from the terror and pain that she underwent.

"You can't do anything to me, she let me do that to her. I paid for it," the rapist said with a chuckle. The tail of the unknown male's jacket soared in the wind as he got stood back up with Sango curled in his arms, lying against his chest.

"Where's your proof of paying her?" he asked the rapist who stared at him with bewilderment. "It's your word against mine, who do you think they'll believe? A random guy whose pants are down and face is bruised or me?" The male walked away from the rapist who stood there with a gaping mouth. Holding Sango tightly in his embrace, he walked to his car and entered the back seat.

"Immediately bring me home," he commanded with an edge of worry in his voice. The driver quickly reacted to the awkward tone of his master and he changed gears.

"Yes, Sakurai-sama."

---------------------------------------------------

Sango's eyelashes fluttered as she woke up. She brushed her face against the soft silk beneath her cheek and smiled at the cool touch of the fabric. The sunlight that penetrated the spaces in the curtains lit up her face and caused her to get up from her enclosed Elysian. The moment of paradise was shattered when memories of what had happened to her before she fainted flooded her mind. She rapidly opened her eyes and her breath became jerky. Glancing around, she observed her surroundings carefully until her eyes fell upon a lone girl who was sitting in chair off to the side. The girl was holding a cup in her hand and as she took a sip of her drink, she looked up at Sango. Smiling, the strange girl set her cup down and got up, her raven black hair unravelled down her shoulders.

"Kyouta-san, correct?" Sango nodded with scared eyes. The girl noticed the fright in the fragile maiden that sat before her and couldn't help but chuckle, despite knowing the situation Sango had gone through. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I'm the cousin of your saviour."

"Saviour?" she asked in a tone that she thought seemed childish. She paused for a second, attempting to regain her posture, but her unfamiliar surroundings continued to bring dread to her heart. She tried to remember who the saviour was. Closing her eyes, she thought carefully of who the shadowed male was. The image of his face became clearer and clearer until she opened her eyes and gasped.

"Sakurai saved me?" Sango questioned with bewilderment. The other girl laughed at her confusion before sitting down on the bed beside Sango.

"I thought you would call him by a more affectionate name, but I suppose it's normal that you call him that.

"More affectionate name? Why would I call him with more affection?"

"Well, my cousin did save you, but never mind that. If he knew I was teasing you like this, he'd have my head." The girl leaned on her right forearm and stared at Sango who stared back with confusion. The girl laughed heart-warmingly and got up just before they heard the sound of the doorknob turning. "My name is Kagome, Takase Kagome," the girl said before walking towards the door. "Take good care of my cousin for me, alright?"

Miroku entered the room in a valiant stride. Kagome suddenly stopped him and whispered something in his ear that caused him to stop, stare at Sango and chuckle. Oblivious of what message was being passed on, Sango flushed in embarrassment and she unconsciously pulled the blanket closer towards her for emotional support. Kagome walked towards the door, turned around, smiled, and closed the door behind her, leaving Sango alone with Miroku.

Miroku walked over to the large window and pulled back the curtains, letting rays of light illuminate the room. Sango clutched her blanket tightly, in fear of what might happen. After that incident, she didn't ever want to be off-guard again. Miroku stared at her and as if he had read her mind, pulled the chair to a further distance and sat down.

"How are you doing, Kyouta-san?" he asked with a suave yet worried tone. "Does it still hurt?" Sango stared at him with an irritated expression. What kind of idiot was he to ask such a stupid question? Of course it hurt after someone rammed themselves into her. She carefully moved forward to yell at him, but stopped when she realized there was no physical pain. "I asked my cousin to apply something on you to stop the pain; think of it as an antibiotic. However, I'm afraid that is all that I can do. I can't erase the memory or emotional or psychological scars that plague you."

His fingers restlessly tapped on the arms of the chair as he stared at her. She looked like a lost angel, a confused maiden that had nowhere to go. He wanted to embrace her; he wanted to comfort her, but he knew that if he touched her, the memories of being raped would flood her mind. Men were not meant to be restricted, but for the sake of women, they learned to do what they never had to. Tainted, dirty, it didn't matter that she was a crushed flower. If it had, he never would have asked her to agree to his requested favour.

Sango's grip on the white sheet loosened as her expression softened.

"Thank you," she whispered aloud for him to hear. Miroku lifted his head from the support of his hand and beamed her smile which she couldn't help but cherish. His eyes unconsciously wandered down her body that was covered with a white night dress. Though she knew not why, she became increasingly embarrassed and she blushed at the look that he gave to her barely covered body. Miroku noticed the tint of red that stained her cheeks and immediately looked towards the window, not wanting to scare her any more than she already was. Sango noticed his sudden refinement and a warm feeling rushed through her body. She never thought that she would feel cared for ever since that incident 5 years ago. Sango stopped smiling and contemplated with herself. She didn't want to get hurt again; she wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. It would be best for her to never expect love from anyone ever again.

Miroku realized the sudden coldness in Sango's expression and he couldn't help but wonder what the source of her distantness was.

"In time," he whispered to himself, in time. "Would you like me to take you back to your house to your parents?" he asked Sango, expecting a bitter remark from her revolving her parents.

"My parents don't live with me," she replied quietly. "My mom died when I was 12 and my dad was sent to jail a year later."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I didn't mean to touch on such a fragile subject."

A moment of silence passed where neither one spoke. Sango's fingers gently glided across the soft silk of the bed sheets. She didn't want him to feel sorry for her, she didn't want pity.

"Our agreement," she suddenly said aloud, looking at him with the same apathetic eyes he saw 3 days ago. He looked back her with a startled expression, but he soon recovered. "It's in 4 days; is there anything else you want to tell me? This favour, it'll be free of charge since you saved me from a continuing nightmare." Miroku looked at her with sympathetic and hurt eyes.

"Do you place yourself at a price of a mere thousand yen?" he asked her, staring in her eyes without blinking. Taken back by his statement, she quickly avoided the look of his intense violet eyes that captivated her to a point that she was afraid.

Miroku got up from his chair and walked over to Sango who continued to avoid his gaze. He lifted her soft hand to his mouth and lightly brushed her knuckles with his lips. "If you truly wish to repay me for saving you, stay here until our agreement is over. Spare me the worries that will come once you leave my watch and protection and return to a home of dark memories." Miroku looked into her eyes with a puppy's begging expression and Sango quickly withdrew her hand, holding it closely to her chest. Miroku continued to stare at her with worried eyes before sighing and getting up. Before he opened the door, he heard the quiet words that came from Sango's lips.

"Please take care of me." He smiled to himself and exited the room.

---------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to refine the way I walk or sit to make me seem more lady-like?" Sango asked curiously, wondering what training she was being subjected to. Kagome turned away from a boy with golden eyes and smiled at Sango.

"Do you find anything wrong with the way you walk or sit?" Kagome asked with a teasing tone. "What do you think Inuyasha? Do you think she lacks the grace of a lady?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome and then at Sango with an innocent and oblivious expression.

"I don't know if she's lady-like or not, but she's definitely a lady; a cute one at that." Sango blushed at the guy's innocent comment. Miroku suddenly walked up behind Inuyasha and smacked him across the head. Inuyasha looked at him in bewilderment and Kagome burst out laughing.

"Kyouta-san, actually, do you mind if I call you Sa-ki?" Kagome asked with a smile. Sango stared at her trying to read what was on her mind, but gave up when she thought she saw monkeys dancing in her mind.

"Sure," Sango answered with a sigh of faked irritation.

"Sa-ki!" Kagome happily called, "there's nothing wrong with how you walk or sit. You're fine the way you are. What we're training you for is to impress my aunt and uncle. For Miroku to blow off any chances of his parents engaging him with the daughter of a business accomplice, his girlfriend must leave an everlasting good impression on them. So, we're here to teach you all that we know in 4 days."

Sango stared at Kagome with a gaping mouth.

"You're crazy, right?" she asked burrowing her head in her right hand.

"Yah, I am," Kagome replied with pride. "I'm also a gorilla." Sango stared at Kagome in silence as she remained speechless.

"Ka-chi", Miroku stated as he started at his weird cousin, "Stop scaring her." Kagome looked at Miroku and her eyes flashed an emotion that Sango couldn't catch.

"Whatever you say Mir-kun," Kagome replied. She whistled 3 times and 3 horses came galloping out onto the green pasture. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped over the fence, coaxing the horses to a stop.

"Come on, Sa-ki!" Kagome exclaimed as she watched Inuyasha saddle a white horse and get up on it. "We're going to teach you how to ride a horse!" Sango stepped back involuntarily.

"No, no, there's no way I can ride a horse. Not in 4 days of learning at least. Besides, it's just dinner, why do I have to ride a horse?" Sango turned towards Miroku. "Maybe you should get someone else to pretend to be your girlfriend."

Miroku took Sango by the hands and looked down at her with a loving smile.

"You're going to learn a horse so that I can get closer to you so our act looks realistic. Besides, don't give up before you even try it. I know you'll love it, just try it. I promise you won't get hurt." Sango stared into his violet eyes and couldn't help but become mesmerized.

"Alright," she replied with a low whisper, "Only because you promised." Miroku smiled at her innocence and holding her hand, he led her over the fence and into the green pasture where a beautiful white horse stood waiting for her.

Sango looked up at the gallant animal and felt her legs quiver in both fear and excitement. Inuyasha had already put the stirrup on for her, but she was afraid to get up.

"I'm not sure…oooh!" Sango exclaimed aloud. Miroku lifted her right up in his arms. He chuckled at the shock and embarrassment that flooded her face as he placed her on the saddle of the horse.

"Tightly wrap your legs around the horse. I'll walk him slowly around the pasture, alright?" he assured her. Sango tightly held onto the reigns of the horse and nodded. He smiled at her reassuringly and led the horse around the pasture. She noticed that Kagome was whispering something to Inuyasha that made him look at her in shock. Kagome noticed her glance and she waved at Sango before galloping around with her black mare.

Sango eventually got used to the weird gait of the beast and she began to trot with the horse without Miroku's help. He watched her innocently wave at him as she trotted by. He waved back as he took out a camera and started to take pictures. She was surprised at first, but she smiled at the camera and continued to trot. After a couple of hours, Miroku coaxed the horse to a stop. He reached up and lifted Sango down in his strong arms, pausing to take a close-up photo of her. Sango smiled back at him, her lips parting with lingering pleasure, a longing that she had forgotten years ago.

Kagome and Inuyasha took the horses back to the stable while Sango remained in Miroku's arms. She searched his eyes slowly; she couldn't breathe while he held her. This embarrassment, this passion, she had never felt it before. Miroku felt her breath against his chin and his body stirred. Sango pressed against him more closely without even noticing it. Miroku felt the barest brush of her breasts against his shirtfront and he caught his breath. He noticed two peaks form as outlined by her white cotton shirt. She took one more step towards him, mesmerized in his sharp eyes. He let out a low groan and he shivered. His eyes widened as if in horror and he pushed her away so quickly she almost fell backwards.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked in clear embarrassment. He looked at her with desperate eyes which shocked her. Taking in raspy breaths, he lifted his right fist to his face and breathed heavily.  
"I should see Ka-chi and Inuyasha off." Miroku left abruptly without a backward glance, leaving Sango to walk back to the main house herself. She went straight to her room, ignoring the worried questions of the maid who watched over her. Closing the door behind her, Sango dug her head into her pillow, flustered from head to toe. She knew she shouldn't have let herself fall in love again, she had been too forward. He didn't actually care for or want her, he just wanted the job done. That's all that she needed to focus on, nothing else mattered.

---------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, Sango learned lessons from Kagome and Inuyasha. Letting the incident go to the back of her head, she amused herself by watching Kagome attempt to teach her how to act lady-like when she had admitted that she was far from being the ideal maiden. She only saw Miroku at dinner or in his office scribbling away like a business man. Sango had fallen in love with him, she knew it, but she didn't want to admit it. The one man that she fell in love with, she didn't want it to be unrequited.

The night before the dinner with the Sakurai, Miroku heard a loud scream and slamming of the door. He exited his office and hurried across the hallway, his long, sapphire jacket trailing behind him.

"What's wrong?" he demanded from Sango's maid.

"I…I don't know," she said with increasing worry in her voice, "All I did was bring in the dress that she was supposed to wear tomorrow and she threw it at me, screaming at me to get out. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she started to throw the furniture at me too." Miroku calmed the maid down and told her to go rest for the night.

"I'll deal with Kyouta-san," he stated with a smile.

Miroku slowly opened the door to find Sango sobbing uncontrollably. He walked up to the bed, picking up the dress along the way, before sitting down beside her. She continued to burrow her face in her nightdress, while he stared at her with a longing affection. His violet eyes were fixed on her long hair that gently rolled down her back. His hand lifted to it, smoothing down it before he picked up a strand and brought it to his face. Sango looked up at him with clear crystalline brown eyes. He stared back at her with those clear violet eyes that she loved so much and gave her a melancholic smile.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Miroku said with affection. "You don't like the dress?" Sango blushed at the sound of her name from his thin lips. "I thought your beauty would be brought out in this dress, but if you don't like it, we can make another one." She continued to stare at him with heart-broken eyes, tears streaming done her face. Leaning his weight on his left forearm, he cupped her face with his right hand. Leaning closer, he brushed his lips across her eyelids before wiping away her tears. "What's wrong?"

"This dress," she said, her shoulders heaving uncontrollably, "is the exact same dress my mom wore 5 years ago. That day, she and dad went to a business party and I remember I told her I was jealous of her because she could wear such a beautiful wardrobe. She smiled at me and told me that she'd go buy me a cute little dress after the party. I told her that she shouldn't come back until she found the right one. I didn't even say good-bye, and that was it. She died in a car crash while driving to a department store that opened late at night. If I hadn't been a selfish little brat, this wouldn't have happened to her. Everyone told me that it was my fault. My mom had died because I had been a brat, a stupid, self-absorbed and spoiled idiot. It was all my fault mom had died…"

Her tears flooded her face and her arms shivered as they supported her weight. Miroku looked at her with caring eyes, sympathetic to her pain. He reached his hand out to comfort her, but stopped short when she started talking again.

"Dad started to change, just a month after mom's death. He wouldn't look at me or talk to me. When he did look at me, it was in disgust. He'd come back drunk, he lost his job, his company, he lost everything. Then one day, he came home, and started going crazy. He was trashing the house, breaking the little things that we had left. I tried to stop him, but he pushed me into the glass table and I got hospitalized. My father was imprisoned for child abuse when I was still in a coma. I didn't wake up until 2 years later and I had been moved to another city. I fought my way to live by myself without foster parents. I have no idea what happened to my dad, no one will tell me…they all left me…everyone who loves me left me."

Miroku suddenly embraced Sango, pulling her towards him and pushing her head to his throat. He brushed his cheek against her hair and smothered her in his embrace.

"I won't leave you," he whispered to her, bringing her face to his gaze. Sango stared into his eyes and a sound came out from her throat. He looked at her with an expression of torment. With dazed eyes, Sango pulled herself upwards and nipped his bottom lip. He watched her with a startled expression before gently pushing her onto her bed and they lied there looking at each other. Her cheek was against his shoulder and she was cradled across his legs which ruffled the white blankets.

Miroku moved his right hand to her throat where he moved it in a faint caress as he looked down at her soft mouth. Sango looked at him with anguished eyes.

"I'm not the innocent person you make me seem to be. All this white, it's for a pure angel, not a tainted person like myself." Miroku moved his hand to her mouth and laid his fingers on her lips, as if to press the words back against her lips. He traced her mouth tenderly and closed his eyes, smiling. Your heart is still pure, Sango. Your eyes bear the light of an angel when my world dives into complete darkness. You are my angel, you are my Cinderella."

Sango stared at him with loving eyes that begged him to kiss her. His forefinger eased between her parted lips and he sensuously traced her lips, enjoying her innocent reactions. Her eyes dilated and he felt her body stir against him. His breathing became harsh. He brushed his lips over her lips, slipping his hands to just below her collarbone. Sango felt her body become tight and she jerked involuntarily.

"Miroku!" she choked out between pressed lips.

Miroku's fingers traced the soft curve of her breast, his touch still burning despite the layer that separated his finger from her bare skin. He continued to trace her breast, circling in towards her nipple which he watched with pure male arrogance until they peaked. She moved her hips without realization, causing him to groan softly.

"What do I do?" she asked with shame and innocence. She had done it with dozens of men, at different places, for different amounts, but she didn't know what to do for the person that she loved.

"I'll show you," he said curtly under his short breaths. His feverish hunger to crush her beneath him was growing with every touch. He stiffened and watched Sango as she jerked at the increased pressure against her hip.

Sango blushed and her body faintly moved in a sensuous movement against his hips. Bending down, he lifted her hand to his lips and he kissed the back of her hand affectionately before moving to her lips, breaking them apart and brushing them with his lips and tongue. She moaned in his mouth as he continued to caress her breasts and upper torso. The sinuous caress of her body against his made him groan harshly as he clenched the sheets under her with all of his strength. Her legs slowly parted, inviting him in as she unbuttoned his shirt, enticing him in for more.

She arched up provocatively without realizing the effect that she caused on him, only feeling the shudder of pleasure that made her moan. Her body trembled under him as she slid her arms beneath his shirt and around his hot body. Miroku stared at Sango with such passion she thought she would melt in his arms. Struggling with the top straps of her nightdress, he tugged at the edges of the dress until the clasps unsnapped and her dressed loosened. He traced the valley between her breasts and watched as she arched up helplessly at every touch of her breast. He chuckled huskily and whispered to her.

"My Cinderella, I'll make you mine tonight."

He took her nipple between his fingers and pinched it, testing its hardness. Sango let out an abrupt cry which turned into sensual moans when he took her breast into his mouth and suckled it hungrily. Her nails dug into his back as he moved onto her other breast and then onto her flat stomach. His mouth moved downwards and she let out a small whimper. Chuckling, Miroku moved his mouth back to Sango's and continued to kiss her while one hand caressed her breasts. She suddenly arched as his fingers continued to explore her. He could feel her love juice flowing down his fingers as he invaded her, watching her shudder rhythmically with a pleasure that she had never experienced before despite her past. She climaxed at his skilful hands and she whimpered, clinging onto him for support.

He bent towards her ears and whispered to her ever so quietly as she breathed jerkily.

"I want to deflower you, Sango." She blushed at the statement, but she looked at him with sad eyes.

"You know well enough, I'm not a virgin."

"You're a virgin to me," he said caressing her thighs, "You'll always be my innocent maiden." Miroku brushed his lips against hers again, teasingly her lips apart until his tongue penetrated the darkness inside. Sango moaned and dug her nails into his back.

His slender hand caressed her upper thigh as he moved her legs apart. A shudder went through her body as she let out a soft husky whimper. She knew that he cherished her as his lips brushed against her face and body. He pinned her under him and penetrated her with one smooth, hard motion of his hips. She let out a cry of pain which was stifled by the touch of his tongue against hers. Sangos eyes dilated and she caught her breath with every slow but powerful movement from his body. Contracting the lower part of her body, she moved her belly in a slow, sensuous motion. Miroku groaned sharply and he intensified her soft moans. He brought his hips crushing down over hers more forcefully and he smiled as she let out a soft, sharp cry.

She stared at him as his engulfing eyes met hers. She couldn't focus on his face as her body withered in pleasure. Every second brought a higher level of pleasure and she lifted toward him, moaning with each thrust. Miroku arched above her as he felt the spiral of ecstasy shooting through him.

"I can't stand it," he bit off. "Now, Sango, I have to…now…!"

Sango arched and her eyes shot wide open. She went off to the edge of the world, helplessly convulsing as he penetrated her. She let out a loud sharp cry as Miroku gave in to the hot, sweet tidal wave that shot through his body. He arched at the rippling pleasure that excreted from him and he groaned again. He shivered at the diminishing waves of pleasure as he looked into her curious eyes which fluttered as she fell asleep in his power arms. Miroku looked at her as she trembled in his arms and kissed her forehead affectionately.

---------------------------------------------------

No matter what she did, she couldn't forget what had happened the night before. Even after they both got dressed in the morning and he went to this office, Sango blushed a scarlet red, causing the servants to giggle as they walked past her. Maybe she could love again, maybe she could……Sango stopped walking and stood there, contemplating. This was their last day together, after this, their deal would be over and she'd have to go home. Miroku had said those sweet words to her, but she didn't know how much truth rested in those words. She wanted to believe that he cared for her, that she could fall in love, but she knew reality was harsh. Fate always played with those ripe with hope. Caught in thought and worry, Sango spent the rest of the day in her room before dinner.

Sango heard the bell ring as she fixed her hair up. She admired the dress, but thoughts of her late mother saddened her, causing her eyes to water.

"Now is not the time to cry," Sango said aloud. "It's best for me to just finish this job and remember all of this as a sweet fantasy." Her eyes lowered at the thought of all this being just a memory. Sango straightened her dress and elegantly walked out of room to the opening of the stairwell where she saw Miroku embracing his mother and father.

The Sakurais looked up to see Sango smiling as she walked down the stairs.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai. Miroku-san has told me all about you." She bowed and took the arm of Miroku, leaning her head on his shoulder to 'fake' affection. Sango was too deep in thought to notice Miroku start in embarrassment as the events of last night ran through his head. A light blush showed on his face and he heard a giggle behind his parents.

"Aren't they so sweet together?" Kagome asked stepping into the doorway. "And Uncle wanted Mir-kun to be engaged with that obsessive-compulsive woman. These two were made for each other."

Miroku and Sango blushed simultaneously at the comment, looking at each other affectionately. The night went on and everything seemed perfect, from the dinner to the aftermath, to the good-byes. Sango smirked to herself, glad to see that the Sakurais hadn't noticed that the relationship was just an act. She stopped smiling and thought to herself. Though the relationship was an act, her love towards him was real. It was even harder to say good-bye now, but she had to leave. She couldn't live a lie, at least, not with him. Once Miroku got into his car with his parents and they drove off to the Sakurai main household, Sango ran up the stairs and undressed. Luckily for her, there was nothing to pack. She had no belongings there except for the small presents she received from Miroku and Kagome. She stared at the trinkets and decided not to take them; it would bring back too many painful memories.

Sango waited until the servants were occupied with cleaning the kitchen and readying the bath. Her own maid had excused herself to go to the washroom. Wearing a simple sweater and jeans, Sango crept down the stairs and slowly exited the house without a sound. Once in the front yard, she dashed for the road, but was suddenly pulled back. Sango tried to scream, but a hand muffled her and forcefully turned her around until the attacker faced her.

"Why are you running?" Kagome asked, holding onto Sango. Sango let out a sigh of relief and stopped struggling.

"I don't know why I'm running, but I am supposed to leave today. The deal between your cousin and I are over. He doesn't have to pay me since I was living with him," Sango stated with bitterness.

"If you don't want to leave, why are you leaving when he isn't here?" Sango looked up at Kagome who evidently was aware of Sango's feelings towards Miroku.

"He wouldn't want me here anyways, I'm just a burden. I have no use anymore, why would he want me to stay? I…I just can't bear to see him smile as I leave with tears streaming down my face…" Sango began to cry, her tears stained her shirt but she didn't bother to wipe her tears.

"But—", Kagome intervened. Sango placed her hand over Kagome's lips and weakly smiled at her.

"If you think of me as a friend, let me go, before I suffer even more." Kagome let go of Sango's wrist and Sango walked off the lawn and towards the bus stop. A bus eventually drove over and picked her up. Kagome watched as the bus drove away and she cursed Miroku under her breath.

---------------------------------------------------

Since Sango had unexpectedly been away from school for 4 days, her teachers and the principal all questioned her, asking her where she had been. She didn't answer them; she didn't want them to know that she was with Miroku in fear that she would stain his reputation. Random boys came up to her, asking her for those same favours that she would had graced them with if they asked a week ago. However, she rejected them and she was hit by one of the guys. It didn't matter, she wouldn't let anyone else touch her body, not while she could still feel Miroku's touch.

Sango walked to the rooftop during her lunchtime. She had no friends and she didn't want to be seen. The rooftop would be her Abbadia. When she reached the rooftop, she noticed a huge group of students joking around, and she stared at them with envy. She walked over to other side of the rooftop and found Kagome with Inuyasha and another guy. Sango felt sorry for herself, which made her even more depressed. Finally finding an area of solitude, she knelt down and opened her poorly packed lunch. After a while, the noise disappeared, the group of students disappeared. In the silence and peaceful wind, she forgot about her miseries and she fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------

Sango opened her eyes to find that her pillow was actually Miroku. He stared at her with longing eyes while her cheek brushed the fabric of his uniform. Sango pushed herself away, hoping to escape his hold, but he pulled her back down and dragged her face into his throat.

"How could you just leave like that?" Miroku choked. "I come home and Ka-chi tells me that you left, thinking that I have no use for you. What could have possibly made you think that? I told you I would never leave you, but instead, you go and leave me behind my back?" Sango remained silent; she didn't want to hear any of these words. She already knew he would say that. To her, it was just rehearsed lines that he had thought of in hopes of bringing her to his bed.

Miroku saddened at her silence and thought of what Kagome had told him.

"_Miroku, where were you! Sa-ki left saying that you have no use for her, that you don't need her anymore. You had 4 days, didn't you say anything to her!" Kagome calmed down as she looked at the shocked Miroku. "Go after her."_

"_I don't know where she lives," he said as calmly as he could. Kagome burrowed her head in her right hand. _

"_All you men are the same," she murmured. _

"_What?" Miroku asked, still shocked._

"_You just don't understand women do you?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes. "You think they ask for a lot, but they only want so little. They only want to hear those sweet words, no matter how clichéd it seems. They just want you to notice them so that they can belong. We think it's obvious, we think that you guys should understand everything about us. But you don't. Think about it Miroku. Even if you sweet talk her and call her princess, she will never feel like one. Nothing matters if you don't –"_

Miroku turned Sango around and stared straight into her eyes. He saw her melancholy, her ice cold heart. He wanted to warm her heart up, to make her feel like the princess that she really was. He wanted to see that smile that he saw years ago at a family ball. Miroku wanted to see the Sango that enlightened his world those many years ago.

"Sango," he whispered softly, "You have no idea how important you are to me. It wasn't by coincidence that I found you, that I contacted you, that I asked you to act as my girlfriend. I saw you before, in Tokyo, when you went to a ball with your parents. I saw you innocently smiling and curtsying to businessmen and I asked myself, how can she be so happy when everyone is just pretending. Why is her smile so real and warm when everyone else will only turn to her with a cold smirk? Then you came up to me, took me by the hands, and smiled with that innocent charm. You made me forget about my troubles; you made me remember the happiness that I had forgotten. No matter how horrible the situation was, your eyes always glistened with hope. Even now, 5 years later, your eyes glow with the faint sign of hope. You act cold and gloomy, but you're just searching for light. I want to be your warmth, your light, your safe haven. I want to be with you, Sango, because I love you."

Sango started to cry at his words and she hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered between her tears. She thought of her past, with her parents and of the first ball that she ever went to. She remembered the people there and the one boy who stared at her with apathetic yet hurt eyes. She had wanted to comfort the boy; she had wanted to make him smile. She wanted him to be happy, to feel wanted and liked. She had saved him, and now, he saved her.

"I love you."

A/N Nice isn't it? LoL. Well, R&R to tell me what you think and I'll pass it on to her. Oh, and this is strictly a one-shot. Unless she wants to do another one but don't get your hopes up. She doesn't really like writing lemon or lime…actually, she didn't even know what that was until me and this other guy explained it to her. LoL.


End file.
